


Falling For A Hale

by Alwaysfangirling247



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysfangirling247/pseuds/Alwaysfangirling247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is Jacksons twin sister who's best friends with Scott and Stiles. Then everything changes when Scott gets bitten by an Alpha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

Name: Jessica Whittemore  
Birthday: June 1994  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Height: 5'3  
Beep Beep Beep Beep I've got to get a different alarm sound for this thing. I hit snooze for like the 5th time, I decide it's time to get up,I take a shower and get dressed.I check my calender and i'm literally so excited to go to school tomorrow.I mean a normal teenager would hate school but it's better than being home alone my parents are usually at work all day but they call occasionally to compensate for the fact that they care more about their business than their own children.I spend all day in my room trying to pass the time counting the minutes til' I can go to school when my phone vibrates.  
From: Stiles To:Jessica  
911 Scotts house hurry!  
"Really what have you idiots done now!"


	2. The Woods

I go downstairs past my parents, get on my bike, and go to Scotts house when i get there i hear Scott and Stiles screaming.I get off my bike ready to run to them when i see Scott with a baseball bat and Stiles is...what the hell is he doing? Well it looks like he's hanging upside down from the roof for some unknown reasons.

"So what's the big emergency?"i say to Stiles

"And why do you have a bat"i say to Scott

"I thought he was a predator"Scott replied looking at Stiles

"A pred...ok but look i know it's late but you guys got to hear this.I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago dispatch is bringing everybody from the Beacon Departments,even the state police" said Stiles

"For what?" Scott asked

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles said before jumping to the grass

"A dead body?" Scott asked 

"No a body of water.Yes a dead body dumbass" retorted Stiles 

"Great, what are we doing here wasting time we got half of a dead body to find" I said gleefully

"Wait, how'd you know it's half of a dead body" Scott asked

"Do i really have to explain it's obvious" i said while Scott and Stiles look at me confused 

"OK well as you said joggers found a dead body so why would cops go looking for a body they already found?Well maybe they didn't find all of it simple and it couldn't be that they were looking for the murder weapon or you know why would Stiles call i mean a murder weapon isn't as exciting as half a dead body" I say all in one breathe

"Wow" Scott and Stiles say in unision

"Yeah ok stop being impressed lets go find that body" I say pulling Scott and Stiles into the Jeep.Scott gets in the pasen get seat while I sit in the back and Stiles drives us to the woods.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked worried while Stiles grabbed a flashlight

"You're the one that's always bitchin' that nothing happens in this town" Stiles said

"Come on guys less talking more walking" I said as I pull Stiles arm into the woods

"Hey Stiles just out of curiousity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I ask

"Huh! i didn't even think about that" he said

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asks

"Also something i didn't think about" Stiles said  
Stiles is gonna get us murdered i always knew he'd be the reason for my death 

"Thanks Stiles if we get murdered i'll murder you" I said as we climb a steep hill

"Well if you're dead you can't exactly kill me" Stiles said smirking

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?" Scott said as he started to take a deep breathe

"Wait Stiles" I said then looked at Scott   
"Hey you ok ?" I asked and he nodded  
He took his inhaler and took a puff from it.

Stiles ran up the hill when he made it to the top he fell to the floor.I looked at Scott and he looked at me confused we walked where Stiles was, Scott fell to the floor i did the same."What's wron-" but Stiles shushed me.I looked where he was looking and i could see people oh no...cops.

"Come on!" Stiles said getting up and i followed him  
Suddenly i hear Scott yell/whisper "Stiles! Jess!" so we turn only to see a dog barking at us

Stiles took a step back making me fall "Ow really Stiles you have no control over your limbs" I say as he helps me up 

"Hang on,these little delinquents belong to me and the Whittemores" oh no i'm screwed i'm just glad we were caught by the Sheriff at least i can convince him not to tell my parents

"Dad how you doing?" Stiles asks

"Hey how are you? Can't wait to go to school tomorrow you know, since school starts tomorrow and schools fun and stuff" I ramble when i'm nervous

"So do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" Mr.Stilinski asks

"No..not the boring ones" Stiles replies

"And Jessica" he said looking at me with his 'i disapprove face'   
"Do your parents know you're here with my son?" he asks

"Yeah i texted them, they seemed fine with it so there's no need to bother them "i said lying throught my teeth

"Fine, but next time don't listen to Stiles ideas" he said

"How do you know it's me who got the idea" Stiles said as we both glared at him   
"Don't look at me like that" Stiles whispered

Mr.Stilinski looked around canvansing the area then he looked at us  
"Where's your other partner in crime?" He asked 

"Who Scott? Scotts at home" Stiles said i nodded agreeing with the lie Stiles just told his dad

"OK go home and drive Jessica to her house" Mr.Stilinski told us as we nodded and Stiles dragged me to the Jeep 

"Get in already" Stiles yelled/whispered at me i can't believe he thinks I'm leaving without Scott.

"I already told you not without Scott" i told Stiles for the hundredth time

"Ok, look if we don't leave now my dad will start to ask questions do you want that?" Stiles said frustrated.I hate when he's right but I kinda don't feel like getting interrogated by Mr.Stilinski right now.

"OK, fine" I say as I get in Stiles Jeep "but if Scott does get murdered i'll murder you" I said to Stiles

"Yeah i don't think you will, you love me to much" he said with a goofy smile as he started the car.

"I might not kill you, but I can seriously hurt you" I said glaring at him   
"You're a terrible person by the way leaving your BEST friend in the woods where there might be a murderer" I said emphasizing the best friend part. I mean seriously there best friends how is he not worried that Scott might get murdered.

"He'll be fine, you worry to much" Stiles said as he neared my street

"Well maybe you don't worry enough" I said but he rolled his eyes in response 

"Oh tomorrow can you get up extra early to pick me up and take me to Scotts house?" I ask Stiles

"Why?" He ask glaring at me

"Because I forgot my bike there" I said

"Just leave it" said Stiles

"No it's a 2,000 dollar bike I'm not gonna leave it my parents will freak" I said irritated "they don't even know I left the house" I said as we pulled up to my street

"Fine but you owe me big time" he said "I hate mornings" he whispered Stiles might not be the greatest person in the world but he's the greatest friend a girl could ask for. 

"Thank you, you're the best" I said as I hugged him "when you need something just ask I owe you" I said opening the door to the Jeep and getting out

"Bye" said Stiles and I waved at him as the car drove away.


	3. Isaac Lahey

I took out my phone and texted Jackson

From:Jess To:Jackson

Jackson can you open the back door for me?

Why? Aren't you in your room

No I sneaked out ages ago

Where?

I'll tell you once I'm inside promise

Ok it's open

Thanks

I walked around the house and got in through the back door and went to Jacksons room.

"Hey Jackson" I said as I sat next to him on his bed.

"Hey, so where were you?" he asked

"I was with Scott and Stiles.....we were trying to find half a dead body" I said whispering the last part hoping he didn't hear because I know he's gonna freak out.

"What is wrong with you? you could've gotten hurt" yelled Jackson as he stood up

"Keep your voice down mom and dad will hear you and will want to know what's going on" I stood up and covered his mouth with my hand.

"I'll take my hand off if you promise not to yell"  he nodded in response so I put my hand down

"Look Jess can you promise me, next time you want to do something stupid that'll put you in danger, don't" said Jackson worried

"You know I can't do that I live for stupid and dangerous things" I said with a smile making Jackson chuckle

"But promise me you'll at least tell me before you do something stupid and dangerous" Jackson said almost pleading me 

"Yeah that I can promise"  Jackson hugged me which is weird because I don't remember the last time Jackson has hugged me or anyone now that I think about it so I immediately hugged back it felt great he's been distant lately so it's nice to have the old him back even if it's just for a split second.

We seperated from our hug and Jackson kissed my forhead.

"Goodnight" said Jackson 

"Goodnight, we'll talk tomorrow" I left and went straight to my room I showered then got into bed.I was almost fast asleep when I heard my bedroom door open.

I heard the door open so I rolled off my bed landing on my feet I stood up then grabbed the persons arm and pulled it behind there back.

"Ow" said a familiar voice then it hit me I know who this is

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were an intruder" I said as I let go of him I'm the worst ever, a friend comes into my room for help and I hurt them aren't I the greatest note the sarcasm.

"It's ok I probably should have given you a little warning before I came to your house" said Isaac in a whisper. 

"Are you ok, did your dad do something to you?" I asked worried I swear if that sorry excuse for a human being hurt Isaac I will murder him.

"Um..he tried to um, put me in the cellar but I ran, he couldn't catch me he wasn't fast enough this time" he said sniffling I reached out and grabbed Isaacs back and pulled him into a hug and I could feel Isaac crying he wasn't making any sound but I've done this enough times to know when he's crying we stayed like that for a while until Isaac pulled back.

"I'm gonna go change" said Isaac as he went to the closet and picked out clothes he had here.

Isaacs dad was a abusive douchebag who thought he could do whatever he wanted and he couldn't face any consequences after Isaacs brother died Mr. Lahey became aggressive and abusive.

-Flashback-

We've been neighbors as long as I could remember and Isaac was always bubbly he was one of those people who could find good in any situation but one day I heard Mr. Lahey yell and furniture getting knocked down so I looked out the window and I saw Isaac coming out of the house and he was bleeding.I ran out of my room and went outside to were Isaac was.

"Hey Isaac are you ok you're bleeding" I said as I reached up to his face to touch the cut on his forehead

"I-I'm, um I my dad he" said Isaac but he was interrupted by Mr. Lahey putting his hand on his shoulder

"He's fine he just fell face first on the coffee table nothing to worry about" said Mr. Lahey

Mr. Lahey came out and said it was just an accident and first I thought nothing of it but it kept happening week after week so one day in science class we were told we could pick our own partners so I went with Isaac

"So Isaac why are you always injured?" I asked not even trying to be subtle he looked at me confused as if he didn't know what I was talking about

"What do you mean?" He asked as he flipped through the chapters

"What I mean is that whenever I see you your bruised or bleeding that's not normal what's going on?" I asked him I reached out to stoke his cheek and he flinched then it hit me Isaacs dad has been abusing him

"Isaac is your dad hurting you?"I asked him in a whisper and he just nodded

"Have you told anyone?"I asked he just shook his head.

"Why?" I asked him

"M-My dad told me n-not to" he said with tears in his eyes not letting them fall.

"Isaac I have to tell the police you know that right?" I said he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"P-Please d-don't I know what he'll do to me if you tell" he said with a tear falling down his cheek

"Look Isaac I can help you if you let me will you let me help you?"  he looked at me and nodded

That day when I got home I got on the phone and called the police and told them what was really happening in the Lahey household.I waited by the window in my living room and looked at the house across the street waiting for the cop to show. When he showed up he knocked on the door and started talking to Mr. Lahey they started laughing together, they chatted for about 10 minutes then the cop left and I felt my heart sink. Mr. Lahey waved at the cop and then turned to the window he saw me and he smiled at me and not the 'friendly neighbor' type of smile more like a 'I'll hurt you if I get the chance' type of smile then he waved at me and went inside.The next day at school I sat with Isaac during science.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to meddle with your life but..I couldn't let him keep hurting you" I felt tears streaming down my face, I felt a hand stroke my cheek wiping the tears away I looked up and saw Isaac smile,  I haven't seen him smile in a long time.

"It's ok you tried" he said, genuinely grateful that I tried helping even though I failed.In that moment I saw the old Isaac the one that could see good in any situation even if it felt hopeless.

"No.....it's not ok he's still hurting you and the cops aren't gonna do anything about it" I felt so frustrated I just wanted to scream so, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I was like that for a couple seconds when I came up with an idea.

"Isaac, I know how I can help you" I said with a smile on my face while Isaac looked at me confused.

"Anytime your dad hurts you or you think he will hurt you come to my house you can have clothes  there, your school stuff,and you can sleepover anytime you want" I said in one breath.

"No I don't want to bother you" he said in a hushed voice

"You won't be bothering me it'll be fun, please" I said almost pleading Isaac to basically live with me

"Ok but if it bothers you just tell me" said Isaac almost in a whisper and he at me and smiled

-End Flashback-

Once Isaac changed into sweatpants he laid down on the bed and I wrapped my arm around him Isaac fell asleep first and I just watched him sleep he looked so peaceful, when he was awake he always looked on alert as if at any moments something or someone will pounce.As i was falling asleep Isaac started squirming under me and whimpering.

"Shhhh Isaac it's ok" I said as I shook him awake 

"Was I having a nightmare?"asked Isaac groggily

"Yeah you were" I whispered Isaac turned around so he was facing me and he smiled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.I watched as his chest moved with every breath he took until finally I fell asleep.


	4. Lacrosse Practice

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep uh seriously I've got to put a different sound on this dumb alarm clock I hit snooze and started getting up it was 5:35 am school didn't start until 8:00 am. I was about to stand up when someone pulled me down I turned around to look at Isaac.

"Isaac let go of me I have to get up" I said loudly so he'd wake up but instead his grip on me tightened and he just shook his head so plan B, I started softly shaking him but that didn't work either.

"Can't we just skip school today I'm tired" Isaac said with a hushed voice

"No we can't skip school it's the first day" I said I waited for a response but he just pulled me closer to him

"If you let me go I'll make you breakfast" I said, now that caught his attention he got up slightly letting go of me and turning on his side

"Ok go back to sleep I'll wake you up later" I said while getting off the bed and getting my black framed glasses.I went to my closet picked out a black high waisted skirt, a white tank top that has "you lower the IQ of the entire street" written on it,and a black and white cardigan.I showered and put my outfit on in 30 minutes I blow dried my hair and brushed it I didn't have to straighten my hair because it was naturally straight/wavy then I put some mascara and lipstick on (I don't like to put on a lot of makeup).Once I was done getting ready it was 6:33 am.I put on my white converse and I jumped onto my bed landing slightly on top of Isaac.

"Ow why'd you do that" Isaac said slightly annoyed

"To wake you up,and it worked get up" I said while getting off of him I got off the bed and walked to the door when I turned around Isaac was still laying in bed.

"I'm gonna go wake Jackson by the time I come back you better be in the shower" I said, in response he just gave me a thumbs up.I went to Jacksons room and his door was unlocked.Once I'm in his room I proceed to get on his bed and jump up and down.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked groggily

"Waking you up"I said matter of factly

"I have an alarm clock" Jackson retorted back annoyed that I woke him up

"Yeah but you always forget to set it up for the beginning of the year" I said while pointing at the clock that showed 6:35 am

"Uh I hate mornings so much" Jackson said as he got off his bed and went to his closet

"I know,I'm gonna go make breakfast" I said walking out of his room,once I got in my room I could hear the shower running.I went to the kitchen and started making pancakes with bacon I made 6 pancakes and a ton of bacon once they came down to the kitchen I served them it was 7:20 am and Stiles would be here any minute

"Hey have you told mom and dad that Isaac stayed over?" Jackson asked

"No, besides they won't mind they love Isaac" I said with a smile while putting some bacon in a ziploc bag

"Oh that reminds me,Jackson can you give Isaac a ride to school" I asked

"Why can't you take him?" Jackson asked looking at me confused

"Because I left my bike at Scott's house and Stiles is taking me over there to pick it up" I said with a rush

"Ok, sure I'll take him" Jackson said while he ate

"You're the best brother ever thank you,oh and can you also take my lacrosse gear?"

I asked with the best puppy dog eyes I could give him

"Fine but..." Jackson said but a honking sound interrupted him

"That's Stiles see you at school" I said then I kissed them both on the head as I headed out I grabbed my backpack I got into Stiles Jeep and I gave him the ziploc bag full of bacon

"Thanks I didn't have breakfast" he said while stuffing his mouth with bacon

"I kind of figured so I made bacon" I said as I stole a bacon strip

Once we arrived at Scott's house I got on my bike and rushed to school since it starts in 15 minutes

I got to school with a couple minutes to spare so I went to go meet up with Scott and Stiles and of course Scott and Jackson were arguing.

"Dude, watch the paint job" Jackson said to Scott rather loudly I might add so I went over there

"Hey guys!"I said interrupting there little discussion

"Hey Jess" Scott said as he hugged me

"I brought your gear you can get it after school,it's in the trunk" Jackson said

"Thank you again" I said as I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head

"I'll see you later" he said as he left

"How are you two even related?" Scott asked I just rolled my eyes

"Jacksons really nice once you get to know him" I said defending my brother

"Doubt it" he said in a whisper

"So where's Stiles?" I asked

"I'm here" Stiles said with a smile

"Scott can I see it?" Stiles asked I looked at them confused

"See what?" I asked them

"Last night,something bit me when was in the woods" Scott explained

"Then show us why you wasting time by talking" I said excitedly. Scott pulled up his shirt and you could see a big white bandage

"What bit you?" I asked

"A wolf" Scott responded

I raised an eyebrow "a wolf? Really?"I said

"I promise a wolf bit me" Scott retorted

"No it can't be a wolf...I mean there aren't wolves in California. There haven't been for like sixty years" Stiles said and started to walk towards the school

"Really?" Scott asked

"Yes really, there's no wolfs in California" Stiles said as he stopped at the steps entrance of the school

"Stiles is right"I said. Scott rolled his eyes

"Then if you guys don't believe me about the wolf then you guys aren't going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body" Scott said

"No way!" Stiles and I said in unison. Scott nodded

"I wish I didn't, I'm going to have nightmares for months" Scott said

"Oh man up Mcall" I replied Scott just rolled his eyes

"Wow I mean this is seriously the best thing that's ever happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin" he looked to the side staring at Lydia

"Hey Lydia, you look..." Lydia walked past us "like you're going to ignore me" Scott and I smirked

"You two are the cause of this, dragging me down to your nerd deph, I'm nerd by association, I'm scarlet-nerded by you guys" Stiles said I rolled my eyes

The bell rang and we walked in to the school then went to our lockers and headed to class. I walked into class and saw that Jackson,Danny,Scott,Stiles,and Lydia were in this class. I went and sat next to Lydia since Jackson and Danny were sitting together and Scott and Stiles were sitting together.

"As you all know,there indeed was a body found in the woods last night" Scott,Stiles, and I looked at each other

"And I know your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened,but I'm here to tell you the police have a suspect in custody" Scott,Stiles,and I looked at each other confused

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester" Mr.Harris said everyone sighed

My phone started vibrating I went to check who was calling

"Whittemore!" Mr.Harris yelled, Jackson and I looked at him

"Give me your phone" he said I walked to his desk and handed him my phone. When I went to sit down I saw Scott looking around then looking outside I looked at him confused a few minutes later the door opened

"Class,this is our new student Allison do your best to make her feel welcomed" the principle said

Scott looked at her with a smile she sat behind him.I think little Scotty is developing a crush. Scott took out one of his pens and handed it to her. Why did he give her a pen? She didn't ask him for a pen.She smiled and took the pen.

"Thanks" Allison said with a smile

-End of School Day-

I went to my locker grabbed my things and headed to Scott's locker.

"Scott my friend do you have a crush on the new girl?" I asked with a smile

"No" he said

"Liar" I retorted

"Fine yes I like her" Scott replied

"Aw little Scotty's growing up" I said wiping a fake tear of my face

"Shut up" he said with a smile

"Let's go" Stiles said as he arrived

"I have to get my gear from Jacksons car, so I'll see you on the field" I said

I went outside and saw Jacksons Porsche and looked for the key to the Porsche (I made a copy to the key just in case) I got my gear and went to the girls locker room to change then I went to the field and Scott was Goalie

"Sorry I'm late coach" I said

"Yeah take a lap!" Coach said as he blew his whistle in my face

I looked towards the goal and saw Scott holding his helmet,something is wrong with that kid. A player throws the ball and it hits Scott in the face the players laughed then another guy throws the ball and Scott...Scott caught it he actually caught it!


	5. Familiar Face

Practice ended and we were at Stiles Jeep.

"Where are we going" I asked Stiles 

"What about your precious bike?huh" he retorted looking at me

"I got someone to take it home" I gave Isaac the keys to my bike so he could take it home I mean he's sleeping over today anyways,plus I'm 99.9% sure there going to the woods and I'm not missing out on half a dead body.

"So where are we going" I asked again   
"In the woods for the dead body Scott found and his inhaler" Stiles said 

"Great, let's get a move on" 

We arrived in front of the woods and we started to walk as we walked we talked about practice. 

"I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world but that's not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things." Scott explained

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked 

"Like...Mint Mojito gum in your pocket and a piece of chocolate on the bottom of your shoe" Scott said 

Stiles looked in his pocket while I looked on the bottom of my shoes.

"I don't even have Mint Moji--" Stiles said as he pulled out a piece of Mint Mojito gum out of his pocket and I found a piece of chocolate stuck to the bottom of my shoe, I must have stepped on it earlier today.

"Ok wow....Oh! Tell me if I'll be the 1st female president of the United States" I said sarcastically "That was a lucky guess Scott" 

"No it wasn't I can smell and hear things" Scott said frustrated that we don't believe him but I mean come on that's not humanly possible....right?

"So all this started with a bite" Stiles said

"What if it's an infection like my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott asked alarmed 

"You know what? I think I've heard of of this" Stiles said seriously "It's a specific kind of infection" he continued Scott looked at him worried but I know where he's going with this.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked 

"Yeah I think it's called Lycanthropy" Stiles said Scott still not catching on so I decide to join Stiles game.

"What's that? Is that bad?" Scott asked alarmed 

"Oh yeah it comes once a month" I said Scott looked at me panicked 

"Once a month?" He asks 

"Yeah on the night of a full moon" I said Stiles and I looked at each other then we started howling like wolves. Scott shoved us and I couldn't stop laughing at how worried Scott got over the "bite".

"There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott said 

"I know! you're a werewolf" I said as Stiles growled Scott rolled his eyes.

"Were obviously kidding Scott, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Fridays the full moon" Stiles said as Scott stopped 

"What's wrong" I asked 

"Behind you" said Stiles

I looked behind me and saw this really attractive guy he seemed familiar for some reason. The guy looked at me then to Scott and Stiles.

"What are you doing here? This is private property" The guy said he looked mad like really mad.

"Oh sorry man we didn't know" Stiles said

"Yeah we were looking for something but....uh forget it" Scott continued 

The guy took something from his pocket and threw it at Scott it was his inhaler then the attractive guy started to walk away.

"Guys that's Derek Hale" Stiles said Derek where have I heard that name before.......then it hit me I met him in the woods during the summer.

"You remember right? he's only a few years older than us" Stiles said

"Remember what?" Scott and I said in unison.

"His family they all died in a fire like ten years ago" Wow poor guy loosing his family in an instant like that I don't even want to imagine loosing Jackson like that let alone my entire family.

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott said

"He's been here a while like during the summer" I blurted out.

"How do you even know that?" Stiles asked looking at me

"I talked to him sort of during the summer in the woods" 

\--Flashback--

I was in the woods for a workout I started hitting the punching bag over and over again when a voice interrupted me.

"You're doing it wrong" said a mistery man I turned to see a really I mean REALLY attractive guy wearing a leather jacket witch made him even hotter.

"Oh really how is that" I retorted to the stranger.

"You're focusing on putting in as many punches as you can, when you should be focusing your energy on putting in a good, strong punch" the attractive man said

"Oh really and you know so much about martial arts" I said with a smile 

"Want me to show you" he asked

"A stranger is asking me if he could teach me how to punch. Well there's nothing weird about that" I said sarcastically he just shrugged 

"Ok sure show me. I've got nothing to loose, unless you're a serial killer and you're luring me in so you can kill me then I might loose my life" I rambled. I hate when I do that like seriously brain is your purpose in life just to embarrass me in front of hot guys but he just smiled at me instead of the usual weird look.

"Punch me" he said nonchalantly I looked at him like he was insane

"I'm not punching you" I

"Right here" he said pointing to his stomach I shrugged and punched him he didn't even flinch 

"You're holding back" he replied "give it your all, trust me"

Trust me....those words repeated in my head I just met this guy but I weirdly felt comfortable with him and it takes years for me to warm up to someone.

"Ok fine, I won't hold back" I looked him over then punched him as hard as I could. This time he flinched.

"See that one did hurt" he said smiling Why is he smiling? I just punched him.

"Let's spar then" I said he just looked at me confused

"Fight. Let's fight"

"No that wouldn't be fair" he replied with a smirk 

"Oh really. Afraid you're gonna lose?" he shook his head 

"Come on" I said with a smile and the best puppy dog eyes I could give him.

"Fine, but you asked for it" he said. I smiled in reply.

I threw the first punch but he dodged it, every punch or kick I threw he'd dodge like he knew what I was gonna do so I did the unexpected I grabbed the back of his neck and......kissed him. 

That caught him off guard which was all I needed as he starts to kiss back I pull back and kick him in the ribs, while he was still processing I grabbed his hand and judo - flipped him he landed on his back with a thud.

"I win" I said as I outstretched my arm he took it.

"I guess, I underestimated you" he said as I helped him up.

"Yeah you did, I'm Jess by the way" 

"Derek Hale"

"Well Derek I guess I'll see you around" 

"Yeah and if you ever want to fight I'll be here I actually live near by" 

"Ok then, but I hope not all our encounters involves us trying to hurt each other" I said 

"Yeah I hope so too" he said giving me a smile. 

\--End Flashback--

"You kissed him?" Scott and Stiles say in unision. 

"Yes, say it louder I DON'T THINK HE HEARD YOU" I said frustrated as we walked back to the Jeep.

"But you're the most socially akward person I know how is that even possible" said Stiles 

"I don't know ok that day was weird just stop talking about it" Why can't they let this go? I kissed a guy big deal I've kissed guys before.

"Ok fine well stop talking about it" said Scott I gave him a small smile.

"You can drop it. I'm not dropping this so It took your last boyfriend a week before you let him kiss you but with Derek it was what 2 minutes?" Stiles said with a huge smile on his face 

"I know Stiles stop talking about it, I don't even think he remembers" I said as I started slapping him on his arm

"Ow ok, ok stop hitting me" 

"Then stop talking about it" 

"Fine fine I will...so we going to your house tonight" Stiles asked 

"Actually I can't, I have to work at the clinic tonight" Scott said 

"Ok, then we'll drop you off" Stiles said as we got into the Jeep


	6. The Party

We dropped Scott off at the clinic then headed to my house.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"I don't know how about Batman?"

"Sure it's not like we haven't watched Batman 20 times" 

"Fine we'll watch something else"

"Star Wars?" 

"Ok, yeah" Stiles said as he pulled up into my driveway.

We got into my house and Stiles started to go upstairs. 

"Wait! Stiles um I have to check something real quick.....just sit on the couch" Stiles looked at me confused then started to walk towards the living room. I went to my room to see Isaac doing his homework.

"Hey" I said, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey I was just finishing up" he said 

"Ok and thanks for taking my bike home" 

"It's the least I can do"

"Me and Stiles are watching a movie want to watch it with us?"

"No, it's ok I don't want to bother you"   
I grabbed his hand and pulled him up into a hug "How many times do I have to tell you you're not a bother"

"Yeah but I don't really want to watch a movie" Isaac said with a sad expression I know something happened but he's not ready to tell me.

"Ok when the movie is done I'll come up and we can talk" He smiled in response. 

I went to the living room and Stiles had already made popcorn.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Lady stuff" I said since I know he won't ask further questions. 

"Yeah ok I don't need to know"

We sat down to watch the movie.  
Halfway through the movie he gets a text.

"Who is it?" I say as I stuff my mouth with popcorn.

"Scott" 

"What he say?" 

"He's going to a party on Friday with get this, Allison" 

"The new girl?" 

"Yeah" 

"Wow that's my boy" I said until I realized "Hey you said party right?"

"Yeah why?" 

"How did I not know there was a party if there a party Jackson would have told me" 

"So he didn't tell you, that sounds like Jackson"

"But he would have told me I'm his sister......I'll be right back" I said as I got up and went to Jacksons room.

"Hey" he said as I entered his room.

"Hey! That's all you have to say to me?"

"How are you?" He asked with a confused expression. 

"You didn't tell me about the party"

"I forgot"

"First you forget the party then you'll forget to tell me other details of your life"

"Yeah sorry it's not like last time I promise" When Jackson found out we were adopted he shut everyone out he almost got himself killed and no one knew what he was doing until the cops found him.

"Ok, but if you forget to tell me anything else I will put a tracking device on your phone"

He chuckled "Sure you will"  
Jackson thinks I'm kidding but I'm not, I'll just let him believe that.

"Ok I'm gonna go I'm watching a movie with Stiles"

I went downstairs and sat next to Stiles until the movie ended.

"I'm gonna go it's getting late" he said as he started to put his shoes on.  
Once Stiles left I went to my room.

"Hey Isaac lets talk" 

"Can we do it later I'm tired?" 

"Yeah sure when you're ready we can talk" Isaac laid down on the bed, after I changed I laid next to him he wrapped his arms around me.

》》》》》

The last bell rang.School was over and we had practice today to see if we'd make the team.

"I need to go to my locker" Scott said 

"Ok I'll meet you on the field" I said as I headed to the girls locker room.

Once I got changed I went to the field and saw Stiles.

"Hey, you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something" I said as Scott turned up next to Stiles.

"The report from my dad came back and they found animal hairs on the body" 

"And?" I asked 

"Guys I need to go" Scott said as he ran on the field, Stiles tried to stop him but Scott ignored him.

"It was a wolf" Stiles told me my eyes widened.

"So.....that means Scott was bitten by a wolf?"

"I'm not really sure but I think so" 

"You need to tell him after the game" I said as I started going to the field.

》》》》》

After the practice I went home to get ready for the party tonight. I showered and put on some jeans and a tank top. Isaac wasn't going he wasn't a party type of person, it made him nervous being around so many people so he decided to stay at my house and watch a movie.

I went downstairs to see Lydia was here.

"Hey Lydia what are you doing here wasn't Jackson picking you up?" 

"Jackson told me you were going to the party and I just knew you'd wear something like that" she said pointing to my outfit. 

"So what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"Oh honey it's a party you're not going hiking. I brought something for you to wear" she said showing me a Macy's bag.

"No no i'm not your barbie doll" I said backing away from her.

"Please come on" 

"Fine" I said walking up to the guest room 

"Wait why aren't we going to your room?"

"It's dirty......just follow me"

Once I got dressed I showed Lydia.

"See you look hot you should definitely take fashion advice from me more often" she said with a huge smile.

"I doubt I will but you never know" I mean I don't dress like this usually but I kinda liked it and I don't want to like it I want to wear jeans and t-shirts not skirts and dresses.

"Ok lets go now you're ready for a party" 

》》》》》

We got to the party I saw Allison and Scott dancing so I steered clear of them so I wouldn't be a total cockblock. I looked around and saw Stiles talking with some of the guys from the team.

"Hey" I said to Stiles

"Hey you look different"

"Yeah Lydia made me wear it" I said looking at where she was and of course she was making out with my brother I swear those two need to learn that no one wants to see that.

"They really need to stop jumping each others bones in public" I said 

"Yeah you're brother is a total douche"

"No he's not"

"Yeah he is he has the most perfect girl in existence and he doesn't treat her like she should be treated" he said in one breathe

"Ok 1. rude what am I a sack of potatoes and 2. he's spoils her you just don't see it" I said 

"I feel like we're talking about two completely different people"

I was about to respond when Scott came towards us 

"Hey Scott you good" Stiles asked him but he ignored him and kept walking I followed him he, got into his car and left. Why'd he leave?  
Then I saw Allison talking to Derek I overheard him.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scotts" Ok that's total bullshit they're not friends I walked next to Allison.

"My names Derek let me give you a ride home" he said Allison nodded confused.

"Hey Allison can I come over to your house? I hate parties and Jacksons my ride but he's not going home any time soon" 

"Uh yeah sure sounds fun" she said and I locked our hand together as we went to Dereks car

》》》》》

Derek dropped us off at at Allisons house which was weird, I mean he said he was dropping us off at her house but then why would he lie about being friends with Scott?

"My room is upstairs" Allison said as she walked upstairs. 

"Allison sweetheart is that you" asked a women's voice.

"Yeah mom it's me and I brought over a friend is that ok" 

"Yeah sure" said her mom as she came into view "I'll make you girls some snacks" 

I smiled in response and followed Allison to her room. 

"Why'd you move to Beacon hills?" I asked as I sat on her bed.

"My dad's job, he sells weapons to law enforcement and stuff like that" 

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" 

"Yeah but I'm not the best at it but I am good with a bow and arrow" she said sheepishly

"That's cool I've always wanted to learn how to use a bow!" 

"Really? I can show you someti-" but she was interrupted by her mom calling her she looked at me then started heading downstairs so I followed her.

It was Stiles he was rambling about something then he looked at at us surprised. 

"Oh um never mind I'll just leave" he said as he started to walk out.

"I should probably go it's getting late bye" I said in one breath trying to catch up to Stiles. 

"Bye see you tomorrow" said Allison

"Hey Stiles you want to give me a ride?"

"Sure hop in" I smiled "Thank you have I told you how awesome you are?"

"Not enough" 

》》》》》

School was over and it was time for lacrosse practice. 

I got changed and went to the field and got in line.  
Scott was up first and Jackson tackled him to the ground poor Scott that must have hurt.

"You still want to be first line McCall" said Jackson 

"My grandmother moves faster than that" Said Coach "and she's dead"

Finstock walked up to Scott and told him something but I'm too far away to hear.

"Mcalls gonna do it again. Mcalls gonna do it again" said Coach in a sing song voice.

Scott went to the front of the line and pushed Jackson to the ground hard. I walked over to Jackson to see if he was ok I can't believe Scott did this, I know he hates Jackson but he's my brother couldn't he have been gentler for my benefit if not his.

I looked back to see Stiles taking Scott towards the locker rooms. Jackson wasn't looking so good so Coach called and ambulance and I rode along with him then waited in the waiting room.


	7. Stop Avoiding Me!

Turns out Jackson just has a seperated shoulder.  
I spent my weekend doing nothing since Scott and Stiles have been avoiding me like the plague. 

》》》》》

I walked to class with Isaac since Scott and Stiles are pmsing right now.  
We walked into class and I spotted Scott and Stiles in front of him they were avoiding my gaze. 

I sat down next to Isaac.  
"They still ignoring you?" He asked.

"Yeah I don't know why I mean maybe Scott feels guilty for separating Jackson shoulder" 

"Ms. Whittemore, Mr. Lahey, do you want to share with the rest of the class your Oh! so important conversation that couldn't wait until after class" said Mr.Harris 

"Uh, no sir" I replied.  
After that we didn't talk and I kept Scott and Stiles out of my mind. 

The bell rang. Finally! I'm starving. I headed to the cafeteria while Isaac headed to his locker.  
Suddenly something hit me in the face I fell to the ground from the impact I looked up to see some of the guys from the team.

"I'm so sorry" said one of the guys 

"Don't tell your brother" said Greenberg 

"It's ok I'm fine guys don't worry about it" It felt like my nose was bleeding hopefully it wasn't, Jackson would kill them.  
A hand on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. 

It was Jackson.

"Your nose is bleeding" he said grabbing my face.

"I'm fine"

"What happened?" He asked getting angry.

"I'm was an accident me and the guys were fooling around and the ball hit me in the face" 

"If you guys 'accidentally' hurt my sister again I'll have your heads!" he said looking at the guys who looked absolutely terrified, they nodded in response.  
Jackson gave me a napkin which wasn't helping.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean this mess" I said pointing to my face.

On my way to the bathroom I bumped into someone muscular. 

"Sorry" I looked up and saw the person I bumped into was Derek.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked with a worried expression. Why would he be worried we barely know each other.

"I got hit in the face with a ball" 

"Are you gonna be ok?" 

"Yeah I'll be fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Scott" 

"Why are you looking for Scott? and why did you drive Allison home?" I asked but before he could answer someone put his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok? I heard what happened" said Isaac looking down at me.I looked at him. 

"I'm fine" I turned around to talk to Derek but he was gone.

》》》》》

The last bell rang. I am so tired I just want to go home. I went to Jacksons car and waited for him and Isaac. My bike is in the shop something happened to the engine I wasn't really paying attention to what the mechanic was saying.

》》》》》

Once we were home I did my homework and helped Isaac with his.  
I kept trying to call Scott and Stiles but it went straight to voice mail.  
I can't believe they're ignoring me. I don't know what I did. I laid down in bed and Isaac wrapped his arm around me. I fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N some of these chapters will be short since she won't find out about werewolfs until later on so she won't be as involved
> 
> Also I will update on Wattpad faster than on Ao3 so if you want you can check it out!


End file.
